the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhauvin
Large and lumbering, lacking the grace and finesse as well as the charismatic appearance and the finer social skills of the drow, Rhauvin, a lowly member of House Vae, is an odd one. Lacking the drows natural affinity for and resistance to magic it was clear early on that this drow was of impure blood. As such he was inferior and often viewed with disdain, but it wasn't proper to put him with the slaves. He was, after all, still a Drow. Found as a youth near the place of an old caravan ambush site by House Vae, the nameless youngling had been living the first years of his life in the wild Underdark. Impressed by the young drows strength, speed and ferocity, unimpressed by the raw barbaric fighting style and amused by the lack of threat he posed, the drow known as Vorn easily incapacitated Rhauvin. At first regarded both with suspicion and curiosity by the drow who found him (for a lone boy in the Underdark was unheard of and in the Underdark being careless will get you killed) it was eventually decided that he would be taken back to Erelhei-Cinlu rather than killed on the spot. Through magical means it was later determined that he was the son to one of a high ranking drow priestesses of House Vae who was separated in the caravan raid and lost in the Underdark. It was therefore decided that this strange drow youth, who were clearly some kind of genetic deviation, was not to be sacrificed. Instead he was to be trained and civilized. There was resistance from him at first. There always is among the barbaric. But, inevitably, he broke. And learned his place. Once he was properly housebroken they put a blade in his hand and told him to fight. He didn't get any proper training, no one wanted to risk being embarrased by taking on the boy who in their eyes was barely better than a slave. Instead he learned it the hard and painful way, as a training dummy for the adepts. Eventually he'd learned enough to somewhat defend himself and managed to even score a hit or two. Years later he was deemed acceptable as a novice. As the years went on, Rhauvins skills with the blade increased and although no one wanted to give praise to someone who so obviously was their lesser, his prowess for fighting could not be (privately) denied. It wasn't long before he was assigned to raids against settlements and other houses, Underdark scouting parties, retrieval missions and other House activity that needed both stealth and steel. Managing to make himself both useful and valuable, it allowed him to rise somewhat above the low rank of a measly foot soldier. This has given him some benefits and somewhat strengthened his position in the House. Nonetheless he is often reminded about his lowly heritage and that what was given can as easily be taken. He is, after all, expendable. "I know my place." "I aim to survive. Nothing more." Obedient, disciplined and cautious. Rhauvin knows that his blood will always be a factor when determining station. He will never be anything more than a lesser to the other drow in House Vae. As such he keeps his head down and does what is expected of him, aiming to live another day. "A good defense is a good offense." Often being put against unfavorable odds Rhauvin has learned to put his defensive armament to use in battle, adding his own twist to the saying "The best defense is a good offense". His style is focused on stealthily getting into position and then striking with a flurry of blows. Once stealth is no longer an option brute force generally is. LEVEL REPLACEMENTS Hit-and-Run Tactics (Drow of the Underdark) The drow specialize in guerrilla warfare, picking off their foes with poisoned bolts and slipping away into the darkness. Each attack wears their opponents down, until their numbers are so reduced that the drow can sweep in and capture them. If you select the hit-and-run tactics class feature, you sacrifice some AC, but make up for the loss with improved reflexes and accuracy when attacking unsuspecting foes. Level: 1st. Replaces: By selecting the hit-and-run alternative class feature, you give up proficiency with heavy armor and tower shields, even if you already have those proficiencies from another class. You can�t gain either of these proficiencies by multiclassing later, but you can gain them by selecting the appropriate feats. Benefit: At 1st level, you gain a +2 bonus on initiative checks. In addition, when attacking a flat-footed opponent within 30 feet, you can add your Dexterity bonus (if any) as a compe- tence bonus on weapon damage rolls. Dungeon Crasher (Dugeonscape) Survival in a dungeon requires more than skill at arms and a stout shield. Traps, hazards, falling portcullises, and other threats can pose as much danger as an enraged troll. But you cannot help your impetuous nature. When others might move ahead cautiously and search for traps and other hidden dangers, you charge forward, ignoring the traps you set off and splintering doors and obstacles. Level: 2nd. Replaces: If you select this alternative class feature, you do not gain the fighter bonus feats at 2nd level and at 6th level. Benefit: You excel at overwhelming traps, smashing through doors, and pushing aside your enemies. At 2nd level, you gain a +2 competence bonus on saves and to your Armor Class when attacked by traps. You also gain a +5 bonus on Strength checks to break a door, wall, or similar obstacle. In addition, you gain a special benefit when making a bull rush. If you force an opponent to move into a wall or other solid object, he stops as normal. However, your momentum crushes him against it, dealing an amount of bludgeoning damage equal to 4d6 points + twice your Strength bonus (if any). At 6th level, the bonuses when dealing with traps increase to +4, and the bonus on Strength checks to break objects increases to +10. The damage you deal when bull rushing an opponent into a wall increases to 8d6 points + three times your Strength bonus. Trap Expert (Dungeonscape) Many rangers journey across the wild lands of the surface, but you are trained to descend deep into the earth. Level:1 Replaces: If you select this alternative class feature, you do not gain the Track feat at 1st level or the swift tracker ability at 8th level. Benefit: You gain the trapfinding ability of the rogue. In addition, you gain Disable Device as a class skill. You can use the Search skill to locate traps with a DC higher than 20, and you can use Disable Device to bypass a trap or disarm magic traps. See the rogue class feature (PH 50). Wild Ranger (d20srd/UA) Basically looses combat style, gains fast movement Champion of the Wild (CC, p 50): Lose spellcasting for bonus feats. Distracting Attack (PHB 2, p 55): Lose animal companion. Whenever you hit with an attack, that enemy is considered flanked by you for the purpose of adjudicating your allies� attacks. Allies would gain a +2 bonus on their melee attack roll and add their sneak attack damage. This flanked condition lasts until the the enemy is attacked by one of your allies or until the start of your next turn, whichever comes first. This is an extraordinary ability. This ability has no effect on creatures that can�t be flanked. Rage Variant: Whirling Frenzy (D20srd) A barbarian with this variant form of rage doesn't gain the normal bonuses when he enters a rage. Instead, when a barbarian with whirling frenzy enters a rage, he temporarily gains a +4 bonus to Strength and a +2 dodge bonus to Armor Class and on Reflex saves. While in a whirling frenzy, the barbarian may make one extra attack in a round at his highest base attack bonus, but this attack takes a -2 penalty, as does each other attack made that round. This penalty applies for 1 round, so it also affects attacks of opportunity the barbarian might make before his next action. Whirling frenzy is otherwise identical to the standard barbarian rage in all other ways. At 11th level (when a standard barbarian gains greater rage), the Strength bonus increases to +6, and the dodge bonus to Armor Class and on Reflex saves increases to +3. At 20th level (when a standard barbarian gains mighty rage), the Strength bonus increases to +8, and the dodge bonus to Armor Class and on Reflex saves increases to +4. A barbarian using this variant doesn't gain indomitable will at 14th level. Instead, he gains evasion, but only while in a whirling frenzy. A character can't use whirling frenzy at the same time that he uses any other form of rage (or similar ability). Equiopment: Goggles of minuteseeing The lenses of this item are made of special crystal. When placed over the eyes of the wearer, the lenses enable her to see much better than normal at distances of 1 foot or less, granting her a +5 competence bonus on Search checks to find secret doors, traps, and similar concealed objects. Both lenses must be worn for the magic to be effective. Drow underdark: Potion Bladder: Crafted from the thin, rubbery organs of cloakers and lurkersUnd, these items are slung over the shoulder and worn on the upper back. They are small enough that they do not interfere with backpacks, can be worn under armor, and are easily concealable (+5 circumstance bonus on Sleight of Hand checks to hide). A flexible tube made from the same material runs from this rubbery bladder under the collar and ends below the chin of the wearer. A potion bladder can hold a single dose of one potion. A valve in the bladder prevents the potion from leaking unless suction is placed at the end of the strawlike tube. A potion bladder allows you to drink the potion within as a standard action without provoking attacks of opportunity. Refilling a potion bladder requires a full-round action and is done by siphoning the potion through the straw; this action provokes attacks of opportunity. Dwarfblind Stone: These small stones are treated with a substance that gives them a faint purple sheen. When you throw a dwarfblind stone as a ranged touch attack with a range increment of 20 feet, it releases a burst of violet light upon striking a hard surface. This burst illuminates a 10-foot radius for an instant and interferes with darkvision. Creatures within the area of the burst must make a DC 15 Reflex save or lose their darkvision ability for 10 minutes. A dwarfblind stone has no effect on normal or low-light vision. Since it doesn�t need to hit a specific target to be effective, you can simply aim a dwarfblind stone at a particular 5-foot square. Treat the target as AC 5; if you miss, see Throw Splash Weapon, PH 158, to determine where the stone lands. A dwarfblind stone can be created with a DC 25 Craft (alchemy) check. Dungeonscape: Collapsible Pole: This 2-foot-long wooden pole is composed of six telescoping sections that allow it to extend to a length of 12 feet. Each section can be turned to lock it in place to prevent the pole from collapsing prematurely. The pole can be partially extended to 4 feet, 6 feet, 8 feet, or 10 feet. You can use the pole to jam doors, pass objects across pits, spring traps, or serve any other needed function. The thinnest section of a collapsible pole can be inserted into a second pole, creating a sturdy pole of up to 22 feet in length. Expanding or collapsing a pole is a full-round action. Grasping Hook This animated grappling hook seeks out the best place to secure a rope. Description: When dormant, a grasping hook appears to be a mithral grappling hook delicately sculpted to resemble the claw of a dragon, with three main claws jutting out and a fourth opposable claw curled in at the palm. When the command word is spoken, the hook springs to life. All four claws begin moving, and it can move by using the claws as tiny legs. Activation: A single command word activates a grasp- ing hook. Speaking the word once causes the hook to animate and immediately seek the nearest secure object that it can grasp. Speaking the word a second time causesthe hook to release its grasp immediately and resume its dormant position. Effect: When a grasping hook is tied to silk rope, you can throw it as a standard mithral grappling hook (see page 32). However, you can also speak the command word (a free action) as you throw the hook to cause it to animate. The hook then tries to grab onto the near- est secure object, granting a +6 competence bonus on your Use Rope check to seat it properly. A grasping hook has a Strength of 25 and can hold 1,600 pounds when grasping a secure object or terrain feature. You can cause a hook to release its grasp by speaking the command word again. MIC Arrow deflection crystal + 2 AC on shield vs arrows and stuff 500 Iron ward diamond on armor = DR 1, up to 10 damage/day 500 Crystal of energy assault (+1 elemental damage) 300gp Boots of landing (Always land on feet, 2dice less damage) 500gp Healing Belt 750gp Notable items: *Potion Bladder: Drink 1 potion as a standard action, no AoO. *Collapsible pole: 2ft long. Full round action = extend to 4, 6, 8, 10 or 12ft. *Grastping Hook (+ silk rope): +6 competence to Use rope. Str 25, Holds 1,600lb. (with silk rope another +2 to use rope. DC 10, +1 per 20ft to fasten. Max 200ft.) *Goggles of minute seeing: +5 to search for traps, secret doors etc. *Boots of landing: Always land on feet. -2 dice damage from fall. *Healing Belt: +2 to heal skill. 3 healing charges/day. 1 = 2d8, 2=3d8, 3=4d8 *Iron ward diamond: DR 1, up to 10 dmg/day *Crystal of energy assault: +1 elemental damage *Deflection crystal: + 2 AC on shield vs ranged Your hand crossbow attacks gain accuracy and speed. Prerequisite: Proficiency with hand crossbow, base attack bonus +1. Benefit: You can reload a hand crossbow as a free action. You also gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls with a hand cross- bow. This bonus does not stack with the bonus from Weapon Focus, but it is the equivalent of Weapon Focus for the purpose of qualifying for feats, prestige classes, and anything else that requires the feat. Special: A fighter can select Hand Crossbow Focus as a fighter bonus feat. Category:Drow Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Ranger